


And the shipping intensifies

by TwothingsThreethings



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwothingsThreethings/pseuds/TwothingsThreethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wanted to do was take a bath. JUST A BATH. Instead he's falling deep in love with Kagome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inuyasha POV

     I walked over to the pond. I walked because it was a beautiful day, and I was tired. The last battle with a demon had injured me, and honestly, it hurt like hell. Thoughts were racing through my head. I was jarred out of my funk by another thought. Not once, all week, did I think of Kikyo. In her place, it was Kagome. Kagome when I slept, Kagome when I fought. She was taking up all the room in my head, and It was getting out of hand. She'd been worming her way into my heart. And what's worse is that it wasn't that she was TRYING. If she was, I would be head over heels. I couldn't deny that she was beautiful. Her brown eyes shined, her glossy black hair. Any man could see it. I just didn't want to admit it. She smelt like heaven, and she was so kind to people.

Gah! Stop thinking about her! That's why I need a bath.

Hopefully the water is COLD!

     I arrive at the pond. Good it's empty. I step in. Great! It's frigid. I undress and wade deep into the water. There's a rock I can lean on. I swim over and lean against the boulder. The water smells good... wait... water doesn't smell. I sniff some more. It's not fish or shellfish, it's not the algae... It's Kagome! I look around swiftly. She's not here. I point my ears up. Ah ha! She's on the other side of the boulder! I think about going to see her, but then I realize 2 things.

 

1) She's bathing. And she would think I was spying and I would drown.

2) I'm naked.

 

Fuck! I want to see her! And this cold water isn't doing anything to help me!

 

"Well well! A girl shouldn't be bathing alone. Something bad might happen."

"Ah! Who are you! Get away!"

 

I poke over the boulder and snarl. I drag my claws across the rock and get their attention.

"Who said she was alone?" I growl.

"Hehehe! We were just worried about her safety sir! Hehe, we'll be going now!"

 

"Thank you Inuyasha. I was really scared for a minute before you showed up. Speaking of which, how did you know I was here?"

I laugh nervously. "I...uh...(sigh) I was bathing behind this boulder before I smelled you. I didn't want to alert you to my presence because I thought you would think I was spying. But I couldn't stand back and watch those sleazeballs." 

"Thank you Inuyasha."

 

I glance at her. SHIT! I forgot she was naked. The water runs in streams down her arms and breasts. God... her breasts! They're the perfect size! I need to stop looking. 

 

"See something you like?" 

 

My head snaps up. I'm gonna have a red mark because of the whiplash of my hair. "What??!!"

"I asked if you saw something you liked?"

she lightly squeezes her arms together, which makes her boobs press together. 

"Uh...uh...uhh..."

"Hehe! Speechless huh? Never thought I'd see the day!"

My eyes don't know whether to dilate or whether the pupils need to get smaller. What was that word? I don't really care. My erection IS going to break this rock though.

 

She knows what she's doing to me. She's enjoying this. This is not good...


	2. Kagome POV

Oh I was enjoying this.

I don't think he knows how many sleepless night's he's given me, how bad I have it for him. I'm gonna show him ALL the troubles he's put me through... and if the plan works -and judging by his face right now, it is- I might get a hot, very strong, dog eared boyfriend. I smile. Time for faze two.

"Are you sure you'll be okay over there? I got in at that end, and it was freezing! I wouldn't want you to get hypothermia."

"I-I-I I'll be fine..."

"Nonsense! Your teeth are chattering! It's warmer over here, sit down. I can scooch over if you aren't comfortable with being so close to a girl."

I suppress a laugh. His teeth weren't chattering, It was him STUTTERING. And I put him in a box here.

"Damn humans. Always looking out for each other, too protective."

He grumbled and carefully walked around and sat down.

I sucked in a breath. DAMN! I knew he was hot, but I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS  **THAT** HOT!  I swear to god He looked like the model that they use in school to show you the muscles! BECAUSE HE HAS  **ALL** OF THEM!!!  **EVERY SINGLE MUSCLE!!!**  I guess that's what happens when you fight demons for a living. 

 

He had his eyes closed, but now he cracked open the one closer to me.

 

"You ok?"

"Yea. The scar for that wound is pretty bad. Are you ok? It must hurt like hell."

"Naw...I've suffered worse."

"Do you need a massage?"

"What?" 

His other eye jumped open.

"I broke my ankle when I was 12, and my mom massaged it. It made me feel better. It would probably work for you."

He seemed to consider this. I don't think he thought this through, because he nodded. I stood up. The water came up to right below the start of my butt-crack. 

He sucked in a breath and his eyes widened.

Phase 3.

 

"Oh my god! Are you ok? I didn't know it hurt you that much!" 

"No...I'm fine." 

I cross my arms, which push up my breasts and give the illusion of a smaller waist. My waist is already pretty small. 

"Stop being so macho. If you are hurt, you need to tell me. If I hurt you, you need to tell me. Ok?" My voice is hard.

I soften my voice. "I don't want you hurt." 

I really want to laugh. 

He nods, because any other sound would come out as a squeak anyway.

"We have to move over to the shallows, I don't want you to drown." 

"O-ok"

 

This is gonna be fun.


End file.
